Silvermoon's Destiny
by LunaNight9
Summary: OC one shot. War stikes the Four clans past the lake. Shiningclan is rising and they need to fight back. Loyalties will be tested and friends will be lost. Join Silvermoon in finding out her destiny


A black tom padded through a dark forest, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dark. "You took your time Lightning," meowed a fading, matted tortishell she-cat. "I thought you would never show."

"I will always comes Mapleshade," Lightning, with a menacing look in his eyes retorted. "So, can you tell me about what will happen to my clan and to Petal?"

"One of your first litter will survive and will become the best fighter in all the clans and save the clans from a Great Battle," Mapleshade meowed. "Pleased? This prophecy is about your's and Petal's kits and save the clans."

"Yes, very." Lightning meowed, his eyes gleaming. "Now Mapleshade, teach me some battle moves. I want to be ready."

"If you insist," Mapleshade meowed as she leaped onto Lightning's back. "Never let your guard down," she hissed in his ear. "Get up and be prepared."

**10 Moons Later**

"Silvermoon, Silvermoon," meowed Whitefoot, poking Silvermoon's belly with her yellow tipped tail. "Wake up. We are on a hunting patrol."

"Okay Whitefoot. Don't get your whiskers in a twist," Silvermoon teased her littermate. "We've been warriors for two moons. Stop acting like you're a kit, Whitefoot.''

"Sorry Silvermoon, it's just that I really want to tell you something once we get out into the forest," meowed Whitefoot, her yellow eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Good, you two finally joined us in time for Deathpaw's and Morningpaw's assessment," meowed Shadowfur, the tall black tom was waiting beside his apprentice, Deathpaw. While Hazel-lily waited beside her apprentice, Morningpaw.

"What are our tasks, Shadowfur?" meowed Deathpaw, his amber eyes gleaming with excitement. "Deathpaw, you'll hunt along the border with Willowclan, and Morningpaw, you'll hunt along the border with Spottedclan," meowed Hazel-lily.

"Hazel-lily," meowed Silvermoon. "What can Whitefoot and I do?"

"You can just hunt for the clan," meowed Shadowfur. "Take two warriors with you."

"Okay," meowed Whitefoot as Shadowfur, Hazel-lily, Deathpaw, and Morningpaw left. "Crowtail, Breezefur, come hunting with us." Crowtail and Breezefur leaped to their paws and padded toward Silvermoon and Whitefoot.

"Where are we hunting?" meowed Crowtail.

"I thought we could split up. Crowtail and Breezefur can hunt near the Twolegplace and Silvermoon and I can hunt near Sky Oak," meowed Whitefoot.

"Yes, I think that would work," meowed Breezefur. "Come on Crowtail." As they left Silvermoon and Whitefoot padded over to the Sky Oak.

"So, what did you want to tell me Whitefoot," meowed Silvermoon. her blue eyes reflecting her anxiousness.

"Um…." Whitefoot started. "I'm expecting kits".

"Wow, that's great Whitefoot," replied Silvermoon. "Who's the Father?" Whitefoot started to scuff her paws against the grass. "Let me guess, is he Deathpaw?" Whitefoot nods. "Why couldn't you tell me that you love him," asked Silvermoon.

"I didn't know if you would like it because he's an apprentice and I'm a warrior," meowed Whitefoot.

"If you love him, I will try to," Silvermoon replied, the love she had for her sister showing in her blue eyes. "Come on, let's hunt."

**Later in camp**

Silvermoon and Whitefoot padded into camp with a squirrel, sparrow, and two mice in their jaws. Crowtail and Breezefur were carrying two voles, a mouse, and a thrush. Rainyleaf and her apprentice Marigoldbreeze were rushing from the medicine cats den to Lightingstar's den.

"Marigoldbreeze, fetch us some dock leaves and water soaked moss from the river," meowed Rainyleaf, her blue-green eyes reflecting her anxiousness.

"What happened Rainyleaf," asked Silvermoon.

"A Flameclan patrol attacked Lightningstar's patrol over a Lightningclan scent over the border," meowed Rainyleaf. "Lightningstar and Willowtail are gravely wounded, while Morningmeadow and Snowtail have minor wounds".

"Why would a Lightningclan scent be on Flameclan territory, we hardly border them," meowed Tigerclaw.

"I think that's my fault," meowed Shadowfur."When I was assessing Deathpaw, I fell off a tree and landed on Flame clan territory," meowed Shadowfur, scuffing his paws on the grass.

"You clumsy mouse-brain," meowed Hollyclaw. "You should be more careful where you put your paws."

"Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw," meowed Littlefire. "A Willowclan patrol just told me that Shinningclan has started to attack."

"Okay, I'll lead a patrol over there with Snowtail, Morningmeadow, Breezefur, Crowtail, Shadowfur, Hazel-lily, Hollyclaw, Silvermoon, Whitefoot," Tigerclaw paused. "Deathpaw and Morningpaw will send for Spottedclan and join us later. Rainyleaf and Marigoldbreeze will treat wounds and help Littlewillow and Tinyspirit as needed."

**In the Battle**

Silvermoon saw Iceflower trying to lead her three kits out of camp with her mate, Ashstorm, looking for an attacker. "Iceflower! Ashstorm! Whitefoot and I will help you carry your kits. Ashstorm, go help any other cat in your camp. Whitefoot can guard Iceflower and the kits," Silvermoon asked picking up a blue-gray she-kit while Whitefoot picked up a tortoiseshell she-kit with white paws.

"We can roam all by ourselves," wailed the gray-blue kit.

"Yeah. We have legs," wailed the tortoiseshell kit.

"Hush Bluekit, Spottedkit. It will be over soon," meowed Iceflower, her white fur glowing in the moonlight. "Whitefoot and Silvermoon are help us. Lead us to that gorse bush."

"Okay, I'll stay here and Silvermoon will join the battle," meowed Whitefoot, her white fur also sticking out in the moonlight, making it easier for warrior cats to spot her.

"Okay, good luck you two," Silvermoon meowed as she rushed back into battle. She was glad that she left Whitefoot with Iceflower and they were alike since they were both white she-cats with yellow eyes. It made it seem like they were littermates instead of Whitefoot being her littermate. Silvermoon was thinking this when she ran into a big light brown tabby tom. His amber eyes had a menacing look. First he started to try to knock her off balance but Silvermoon rolled to the side and jumped on his back, raking her claws across his back. The tom yowled as the wounds started to trickle out blood yet he tried to attack again. Suddenly one of the clan cats yowled, "Shiningclan, retreat!" It was Shiningfur, well now Shiningstar, Silvermoon's mentor when she was an apprentice.

"I'll get you next time," meowed the tom.

"Come on Tigerstorm," meowed a light dappled golden she cat. "Shiningstar and Appleblossom want a report.

"Okay Moondapple," meowed Tigerstorm as Shiningclan retreated.

**Back In Camp**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Lightningrock for a clan meeting," yowled Lightningstar. Silvermoon's father was perched on the Lightningrock. His black fur showed no signs of the life he lost at the border skirmish. "It is time for our apprentices to become warriors. Deathpaw and Morningpaw come forward," Deathpaw and Morningpaw padded towards the Lightningrock, watching Lightningstar. "I, Lightningstar, leader of Lightningclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn," Lightningstar paused gazing across the clearing and to the river that split the camp apart. "Deathpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," meowed Deathpaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Deathpaw, from this moment you will be known as Deathclaw. Starclan honors your strength and battle skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan." Lightningstar beckons Morningpaw with his tail. "Morningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," meowed Morningpaw, her yellow eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Morningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Morningbreeze. Starclan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan."

"Deathclaw, Morningbreeze, Deathclaw, Morningbreeze!"

"Lightningstar?"

"Yes, Whitefoot," replied Lightningstar. "What do you have to say?"

"I'm expecting Deathclaw's kits," Whitefoot meowed her yellow eyes reflecting her happiness.

"You can move into the nursery with Willowtail and Smallwind," meowed Lightningstar.

"Lightningstar?"

"Yes, Shadowfur."

"I found Stormrunner on our territory and she was something to tell you," meowed Shadowfur his black tail tip twitching.

"Yes, Stormrunner. What do you have to tell me?" meowed an annoyed Lightningstar.

"Flamestar banished me from Flameclan because I'm expecting kits," meowed Stormrunner, her yellow eyes glimmering with hope.

"Why would Flamestar banish a queen? Doesn't he need kits," asked Lightningstar.

"Well, it's because the father of the kits is in another clan," meowed Stormrunner. "The father of the kits is in this clan," Stormrunner paused gazing at Shadowfur. "Shadowfur is the father of my kits," She stopped speaking to let Shadowfur talk.

"Our kits will have a lot more skills than just a Lightningclan kit or a Flameclan kit," Shadowfur added, pleasure glowing in his green eyes.

"I know that you might not be pleased Lightningstar, but these kits will strengthen your clan," meowed Stormrunner, her black fur was not groomed.

"Stormrunner, I could not turn down a queen expecting kits. So, you and your kits can stay here in Lightningclan," Lightningstar replied, his yellow eyes glimmering with contentment.

**The Next Day**

"Come quick! Stormrunner's kits are coming," Yowled Smallwind, the queen was trying to usher her kits out of the nursery. "Come on Meadowkit, Lightkit, and Spottedkit. Let's go play moss ball."

"Okay," they meowed and scampered away with Willowtail's litter trailing right behind them.

"Marigoldbreeze fetch some borage and a strong stick," meowed Rainyleaf. "Whitefoot! Come and help me."

"Come on let's organize patrols," yowled Tigerclaw. "Silvermoon, you can patrol around the Flameclan and Willowclan border. You can take Crowtail, Hollyclaw, Morningbreeze and Breezefur."

"Isn't that a lot of cats for one patrol," asked Hollyclaw.

"We can't be too careful on that border after the last time," replied Silvermoon " Come on."

"Wait!" yowled Willowtail. "Smallwind and I can join you. Whitefoot and Stormrunner can watch the kits."

"Okay. But stay close," replied Silvermoon padding out of camp.

**By The Border**

"Crowtail do you scent anything? There is fresh scent everywhere," meowed Silvermoon. Crowtail sniffed the air as Silvermoon padded towards a pine tree.

"Silvermoon! Watch out," Crowtail's meow was cut off as Flamestar jumped out from under with seven cats behind him. "Flameclan attack!" he yowled as he jumped on Silvermoon.

"Morningbreeze! Fetch Tigerclaw's patrol by the Sky Oak," yowled Crowtail as Foxfur jumped onto him. Silvermoon was struggling to keep Flamestar away when she heard Darkstorm yowl.

"No…no…no… you weren't supposed to die. What about the kits you were going to have?' meowed Darkstorm, his dark green eyes clouded with sadness.

"I had four kits. Their names are Creekkit, Gentlekit, Redkit, and Tawnykit. I am so proud of them. Tell them that I love them when you see them," meowed Willowtail as she died.

"Splashpelt! Why did you kill her, she had kits? She was also my mate!" yowled Darkstorm as anger took over him.

"Lightningclan attack!" yowled Tigerclaw as he lead Petalfrost, Hazel-lily, Littlefire and Morningbreeze into battle. Silvermoon, more encouraged, leapt at Flamestar and clawed at his flank. But, she felt claws rake her belly and blood trickled to the ground as she fell. She felt darkness trying to engulf her but she fought trying to stay alive for Whitefoot and her unborn kits, Petalfrost (her mother), Blackkit (her brother, who died at the age of a moon) and Crowtail. She heard "Flameclan and Shiningclan retreat." Then, she felt some cat pick her up. It was Crowtail!

"Stay with us Silvermoon. We need you, I need you," whispered Crowtail, his voice so full of love.

When they finally made it to camp she heard Hollyclaw yowl "Rainyleaf come quickly, you need to treat some of the wounded." Rainyleaf came rushing out of her den with Marigoldbreeze trailing behind her. "Fetch some marigold leaves and cobwebs," meowed Rainyleaf as Crowtail brought her into the Medicine Cat den. "Crowtail if you want to be useful go fetch some more cobwebs out in the forest," meowed Rainyleaf. "Toms," she muttered. "This might hurt but, it's better than dying," she meowed as she rubs marigold juice onto the wound. As she did that, Silvermoon blacked out.

**The Next Day**

"Come on Silvermoon. It's after sunhigh," meowed Whitefoot. Silvermoon woke up and tried to stand. "Careful, the wound hasn't healed yet," said Whitefoot, her belly swelling with unborn kits.

"What happened at the Battle?" asked Silvermoon.

"Well, Smallwind and Willowtail died," meowed Whitefoot as grief set in.

"They died, well that makes sense why Darkstorm was so upset when Splashpelt killed Willowtail. It was because Darkstorm loved Willowtail. They were mates!"

"Well that would make sense since no cat stepped up to be the father," Whitefoot flinched. "Quick go get Rainyleaf. I think the kits are coming." Silvermoon got up as slowly as she could and went to get Rainyleaf. Instead she found Marigoldbreeze. "Marigoldbreeze!"

"Silvermoon you shouldn't be roaming around yet."

"Quick, Whitefoot's kits are coming."

"Okay, I need some borage and a strong stick."

"I'll get the stick," meowed Silvermoon as she padded around the den looking for a strong stick. When she found one she brought it right to Marigoldbreeze. "Here is the stick you wanted."

"Okay, can you go find Rainyleaf?"

"I will," Silvermoon left Marigoldbreeze watching Whitefoot. She didn't get too far out of the den when Crowtail approached.

"Hey Silvermoon! I don't think you should be out of the Medicine Cat den."

"Well Marigoldbreeze told me to find Rainyleaf because Whitefoot's kits are coming," replied Silvermoon. "Do you want to help find Rainyleaf with me?"

"Sure, come on," meowed Crowtail. As they walked they started to talk about the recent events. Crowtail's black tail started to twine with Silvermoon's blue-tipped silver tail. Their pelts started to brush against each other. When they reached Rainyleaf they sprung apart and started to approach her. "Rainyleaf, come quick, Whitefoot's kits are coming," meowed Silvermoon. "She is in the medicine cat den with Marigoldbreeze."

"If Marigoldbreeze is there she will be fine. Now, the sun is setting, help me carry these herbs."

**Back In Camp**

Whitefoot had two kits, a pinkish tabby she-kit and a smoky black tom. Meanwhile, things were getting worse with Flameclan and Shiningclan. Spottedclan was pushed back and Wishingwillow died. Willowclan has been trying to stay neutral but since we border them they have been sending two or three cats to help out. "Quick, hide the kits and queens. The elders too, Flameclan and Shiningclan are coming but Spottedclan is sending eleven warriors to our aid." yowled Crowtail. "Silvermoon, send Whitefoot and Stormrunner and the kits to the caves."

"Okay, be safe Crowtail," meowed Silvermoon, love gleaming in her blue eyes.

"I will, now go help Whitefoot," meowed Crowtail, as he went to help Marigoldbreeze outside the medicine den.

"Come Whitefoot, let's take your kits inside the caves under the Medicine Cat's den. We can take all the kits down there, Stormrunner is already there with Willowtail's and Smallwind's kits," meowed Silvermoon, getting anxious.

"Okay, you carry Sneekykit and I'll carry Sweetkit," Whitefoot meowed, as she bent down and picked up the pinkish tabby kit. Silvermoon flicked her tail toward the sandy path by the river. They moved down the sandy path and found a little hollow. Silvermoon walked inside and saw Stormrunner calming all ten kits. Rainyleaf was getting ready for any wounded. They all froze when they heard paw steps coming toward them.

"Stormrunner, Stormrunner, it's me Loudstorm. Please, I want to see you," yowled Loudstorm from up above.

"Don't let him find us," hissed Silvermoon. "I'll try to get him to go away."

"Be careful Silvermoon," whispered Stormrunner, "If I know Flameclan, some cat will be with him."

"Thanks Stormrunner but, I think I can handle it. I fought Flamestar all by myself." Silvermoon starts to walk out of the cave when she hears a yowl above her. She sees Tigerclaw leaping onto Flamestar, giving some hard blows on Flamestar's flank. Finally, she spots Loudstorm, the black tom with his large golden paws, was landing blows on Crowtail. Silvermoon leaped onto Loudstorm's shoulder, yanking him backward. She started clawing his muzzle than his flank. While Crowtail rolled under him and started clawing his belly. Loudstorm fled out of camp with two other cats trailing behind him. Silvermoon turned around gazing for an attacker when she spots a white she-cat being attacked. The white furred she-cat was Whitefoot. Silvermoon raced towards her littermate and then she realized who the attacker was. It was a Shiningclan cat, Moondapple. Now knowing the strengths of the cat, Silvermoon attacked Moondapple. First, she pulled her tail so Moondapple faced her. Second, she raked he claws across her muzzle and rolled out of the way. Moondapple wasn't expecting Silvermoon to nip the tendon in her hind leg. That move unbalanced her so, Silvermoon took the opportunity to claw Moondapple's belly and hind legs. Moondapple got up and fled because Flameclan and Shiningclan were retreating. "Whitefoot come on the battle is over. Sweetkit and Sneekykit need you," Silvermoon nudge Whitefoot but realized she wasn't moving and she was growing cold. Whitefoot was joining Starclan. "Crowtail, can you fetch Deathclaw, Petalfrost, Lightningstar, Sweetkit and Sneekykit? Whitefoot is dead," Silvermoon choked, her blue eyes reflecting her sadness.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Lightningrock for a clan meeting," yowled Lightningstar. "I have sad news, Tigerclaw and Whitefoot are dead," yowls of sadness came from the cats gathered. Silvermoon's, Morningbreeze, Deathclaw's and Petalfrost's were the loudest of all. Lightningstar, like the fox-heart he was, showed no emotion. "I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors and Tigerclaw may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of Lightningclan is Silvermoon," Lightningstar beckons Silvermoon forward with his tail. "I know she hasn't had an apprentice but, Starclan gave me a sign saying she should be deputy," Lightningstar hissed his next words but only Silvermoon could hear. "It is your destiny to lead Lightningclan after me." Silvermoon was troubled by his words. When Crowtail approached, Silvermoon was calmed when he congratulated her. The sun was starting to set and the cats of Lightningclan started heading towards their nests. Crowtail and Silvermoon headed into the warriors den and fell asleep.

**At Moonhigh**

"Lightningstar, come quick! Spottedclan is being invaded," yowled Dawnpaw.

"Okay Silvermoon organize the patrols," meowed Lightningstar. "I'll head out now with Dawnpaw. You can follow our scent trail." Lightningstar left and Silvermoon choose Crowtail, Dovefur, Petalfrost, Deathclaw, Snowtail, Littlefire, Breezefur, Morningmeadow, Hazel-lily, and Hollyclaw. They followed Lightningstar's and Dawnpaw's scent trail and saw the horror of the Battle. "Snowtail, stay here with Littlefire, Breezefur, Morningmeadow, Hazel-lily and Hollyclaw. Wait for my yowl and charge in on the opposite side," Silvermoon swam to the island with Crowtail, Dovefur, Petalfrost, and Deathclaw close behind. When they reached the camp she yowled and Snowtail began his charge. Silvermoon sent Petalfrost to find the two elders, Icefoot and Mousepelt, and help them out of camp. Crowtail went to find Patchfur and her kits. That left Silvermoon, Dovefur, and Deathclaw to fight off the other clans. They found Whitefallow's body outside the Medicine Cat den. Who would kill a medicine cat? Silvermoon saw a pair of dull yellow eyes gazing at her. First, she thought they belonged to Mousepelt but the eyes didn't move. She realized the yellow eyes belonged to Lightningstar. Silvermoon rushed towards her father and saw that he was dead. He lost his ninth life. "Let's bring his body with us. We will mourn for him," Silvermoon finally found the words to say. As they carried Lightningstar's body a big light brown tabby jumped out at them. He landed on Dovefur, he clawed the left side of her face. Dovefur tried to fight back but she was blinded. Silvermoon tried to make the tom move but he wouldn't budge. So Deathclaw joined the fight and the tom budged and Deathclaw flung him on his back. A cat in the distance yowled for Flameclan and Shiningclan to retreat. The tom ran off; leaving Dovefur wounded. Silvermoon and Deathclaw picked up Lightningstar and Dovefur and padded back towards camp. Crowtail joined them and helped carry Lightningstar.

**The Next Day**

Brackentail buried Lightningstar at dawn when Silvermoon, now Silverstar, came back to camp with Rainyleaf. Silverstar had received her nine lives right after the Battle. Rainyleaf made her go with her that night, after she was told that Whitefallow was dead.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Lightningrock for a clan meeting," Silverstar addressed the clan for the first time. "I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of Lightningclan is Crowtail."

"Crowtail! Crowtail! Crowtail!" The cats below cheered for their new deputy.

"Flameclan and Shinningclan might attack again so we'll be ready," yowled Silverstar. "The leaders will meet in the Hollow and talk about the issue instead of fighting. Crowtail, Rainyleaf, and Marigoldbreeze will come with me. There is nothing else to share. The meeting is dismissed."

**At The Meeting**

"Silverstar, you really want to stop the fighting?" replied Goldenstar.

"Yes, since Spottedstar, Flamestar, and Lightningstar are dead. Also Spottedclan disappeared, Shiningclan can take their place," explained Silverstar. The four clan leaders agreed to the new deal. They named the deal: The Pack of the Clans.

**A Moon Later**

Silverstar gazed over her clan from the Lightningrock while Crowtail, her deputy and her mate, groomed her fur.

"The clan is growing strong," She meowed.

"Yes," Crowtail replied. "With all the kits in the clan."

"Especially, Featherkit and Lightningkit," meowed Silverstar gazing at her two kits. Featherkit, a gray she-kit with a black stripe down her back, just like Crowtail, and pale blue eyes. Lightningkit, named after Lightningstar, was a black tom with silver stripes and green eyes.

"Yes they are," meowed Crowtail gazing at their kits.


End file.
